leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1930
1929 1930 1931 Events * Marx Brothers release Animal Crackers. * B.F. Goodrich patents a new plastic: polyvinyl chloride. * Britain experiences the beginnings of its imperial nightmare in British Mandate Palestine. Conducts criminal trials of approximately 700 Arabs and 160 Jews charged with violence during the August 1929 riots. Fifty-five Arabs are found guilty of murder and 25 are given death sentences, another 170 Arabs are found guilty of looting. Two Jews receive death sentences for murder, 7 are convicted of looting and 9 other for minor offences. * Greatest economic policy mistake in Japanese history: Japanese Chief Central Banker Junnosuke Inoue returns Japan to the Gold Standard at the urging J.P. Morgan and Company partner Thomas W. Lamont. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. * Negus Tafari is crowned Emperor Haile Selasie I. * PCBs are invented. * Silesian politician Wojciech Korfanty is tried and imprisoned at Brest-Litovsk by the government of the Polish dictator Gen. Józef Piłsudski. In 1935 Korfanty will be exiled to Czechoslovakia. * Danish physician, birth control activist and communist co-founder of the League of Sexual Reform Jonathan Høgh Luenbach is covicted of performing illegal abortions and serves three months in prison. Timeline January * January 1: Sigmund Freud publishes Civilization and Its Discontents. * January 5: Kazakh Communist Party Central Committee decides that the livestock regions of the country will be completely collectivized by the end of 1933. Kazakh herders routinely slaughter their livestock rather than give them up to collective farms. By 1932, 87% of collective farms and 51.5% of non-collectivized farms had no livestock. February * February: The Rosenwald Fund Demonstration Project begins in Macon County, Alabama. * February 23: Nazi activist Horst Wessel is assasinated by KPD militant Albrecht Höhler. March * March 2: Mohandas K. Gandhi informs British Viceroy Edward Frederick Lindley Wood his that civil disobedience would begin in 9 days. * March 28: Nationalists love to change place names: Republic of Turkey changes Constantinople and Angora change to respectively, Istanbul and Ankara. This change and others like it always merit reference to the song Istanbul/(Not Constantinople). April * April 10: UFW leader Delores C. Huerta is born in northern New Mexico. * April 11: "Satanist" Anton LaVey is born. * April 14: Vladimir Mayakovsky commits suicide. May * May 6: Telugi workers in Rangoon harbor go on strike to protest arrest of M.K. Gandhi and to demand better wages. * May 26: Rioting between Telugu and Burmese workers in Rangoon. June * June 17: Hangings of 3 Arabs in British Mandate Palestine. Seventeen are reprieved and given life sentences. * June 17: U.S. Republican Pres. Herbert Hoover signs Smoot-Hawley Tariff Act; makes second order contribution to deeping the Great Depression. July * July 30: Future New Orleans mayor Maurice Edwin "Moon" Landrieu is born. August * August 5: Future astronaut Neil Armstrong is born. * August 11: Original drug prohibition warrior Harry Jacob Anslinger becomes Director of the Federal Bureau of Narcotics (FBN). * August 25: Sean Connery, future favorite 007 actor and Scottish National Party figure is born. * August 31: Peruvian nationalists seize the Leticia Trapeze. November * November: Ras Tafari Makonnen was crowned Emperor Haile Selassie of Ethiopia after the previous Muslim ruler Lij Yasu is deposed. December * December 3: Film premiere of the antiwar film All Quiet on the Western Front. * December 4: Showing of All Quiet on the Western Front is disrupted by SA Nazi thugs who strike patrons, release mice in the orchestra and throw stink bombs from the balcony. In the melee NSDAP Reichstag deputy Ludwig Munchmeyer, a protestant minister, stands up and begins giving a speech denouncing the film. * December 8: Street battle occurs in Berlin as Nazi SA thugs battle police. German government caves into Nazu terror and the Film Board rescinds approval of All Quiet on the Western Front, saying that it is a "threat to Germany's honor."